leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP107
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=ラプラスにのって | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=武上純希 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=岩根雅明 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP101-EP110 | footnotes=* }} Pokémon Food Fight! (Japanese: もえよ！カビゴン！！ Burn! !!) is the 107th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 5, 1999 and in the United States on August 19, 2000. Blurb When a defective Pokéball prevents Ash from recalling his Snorlax, he and his young friends must somehow heft this Pokémon's slumbering mass over a mountain pass to the nearest Pokémon Center. Plot A week has passed since the events of the previous episode, and and have been unable to get off Butwal Island due to the fierce current. Despite the scarcity of human food, concedes that their will be well-fed, as much of the local plant life is considered safe for Pokémon consumption. However, when they try to pull up some edible flowers from a group of rocks, they come across a local named Gulzar, who is not pleased, as the flowers were part of a headband on his head. A series of faux pas made by Ash and Tracey prompt Gulzar to challenge the former to a . Gulzar begins by sending out a . Knowing that Gloom is weak to and attacks, Ash intends to send out , but is sent out instead. Sticking with Squirtle, Ash decides to use , but the attack instead refreshes Gloom. Returning Squirtle, Ash tries once again to send out Charizard, but his sleeping appears instead. Furthermore, Ash drops Snorlax's Poké Ball onto a rock, which damages it. Ash attempts to wake Snorlax up, but the Pokémon continues to sleep. Gulzar, desperate to get the battle started, has Gloom attack Snorlax with , and the impact causes it to wake up. However, it crawls towards Gloom and attempts to eat it, forcing Gulzar to recall Gloom. Still hungry, Snorlax eats Gulzar's knapsack lunch and his head of flowers, infuriating Gulzar to the point of tears. Ash tries to return Snorlax, but as Snorlax's Poké Ball is damaged, it cannot return. Gulzar, fearful for his life, flees and taunts Ash and his friends, claiming the nearest Pokémon Center, where they can have the Poké Ball repaired, is over a mountain. After trying to tow Snorlax on rollers, Tracey hatches a plan to lure Snorlax into following them using an apple. Unfortunately, Snorlax manages to eat the apple before they can go anywhere. However, Misty realizes that by disguising Ash as an apple, Snorlax will be able to chase Ash as long as Ash can be ahead of Snorlax. Ash initially objects to the idea, and soon concedes as it is his own Snorlax. As Misty intended, this does manage to lure Snorlax all the way uphill. Upon approaching a river, the group builds a log raft, loads Snorlax on it, and begins to float down. However, when they set off downstream, they quickly encounter rapids and then a large waterfall that they all fall over. Though they survive, they believe they are drowning, but Gulzar shows up again to point out that they are in shallow water. Later, the group makes it to the Pokémon Center, only to find a large crowd there, angry due to the fact that their food shipment is being hampered by the stormy sea weather. Nurse Joy manages to calm the crowd and assures them that the delayed shipment will arrive by airdrop. As the airdrop arrives, however, it is plucked from the air by , who quickly ransoms the food shipment for , but Ash refuses to hand him over. The crowd is angered by this, but Gulzar jumps to Ash's defense. Seeing that Ash will not simply give Pikachu, Team Rocket propositions him to put up Pikachu against , who has been put in a super armor. Ash reluctantly accepts, but quickly finds out that Pikachu's attacks are easily absorbed by Meowth's armor. Furthermore, Meowth's armor has a mechanized " " attack that easily crushes rocks, and Ash claims that his original terms were unfair. Taking this as a concession of defeat, Team Rocket demands Pikachu, but before anything can be done, Snorlax reappears, having woken up during the ordeal. Meowth turns his attention towards Snorlax, who is able to evade the mechanical Fury Swipes. In the process, one of Meowth's mechanical claws gets stuck in a rock and is broken off. Meowth resorts to a mechanical , but the attack does not faze Snorlax. Meowth then tries to use a mechanical , but this is also fails and Snorlax thick body bounces Meowth into Team Rocket. Snorlax sends Team Rocket flying with a , and gorges on the food shipment itself. Later, after Snorlax's Poké Ball has been repaired, the stormy waters calm down, allowing Ash and his friends to leave Butwal Island. Major events * Ash's Snorlax learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Gulzar * Villagers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Gulzar's) Trivia * This episode aired before its predecessor, The Pokémon Water War, in the U.S. * This episode marks the first instance where a Poké Ball is broken; in Just Waiting on a Friend, says that the is freed if this were to happen. However, in that case, the Poké Ball in question took considerably more damage than 's. * This is the first time took the wrong Poké Ball off his belt by mistake. He tried to send out , but wound up sending out , then . * When this episode first aired in the U.S., the dubbed version of Meowth's Party played. However, in repeats, it was replaced with Pikachu's Jukebox. * After Ash is attacked by Snorlax, he says, "I'm an apple for a day and I need a doctor right away..." This is a reference to the quote, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away." Errors * After calling back Squirtle, Ash incorrectly refers to Gulzar as "her". * When Snorlax begins chasing the disguised Ash, its feet were dark blue instead of the normal cream. * In the previous episode, Ash states that they would head to next city on the island where there is a seaport. In this episode, when Gulzar explains why its hard to get supplies to the island, he states there is no airport or seaport. * In the raft scene, Snorlax is considerably smaller than usual. EP107 error.png|Snorlax's miscolored feet Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: Double Trouble * In the English dub, after Snorlax was sent out by accident and the Poké Ball was broken, tells Ash, "I guess you'll just have to battle with Snorlax." then adds, "That is if you can ever get him to wake up." Snorlax's gender wasn't stated in the original version. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=הקרב על האוכל |hu= |hi=पोकेमोन के खाने की कहानी! |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= }} 107 Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Der Kampf ums Essen es:EP109 fr:EP107 it:EP107 ja:無印編第107話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第108集